Kinda Cute
by sarcasticrocker86
Summary: Drabble one-shot. The kid he had to take care of day in and day out was almost always a pain in the neck. But there can be times, a chosen few, she wasn't all THAT annoying. There were a couple times she could be kinda... kinda...


**A/N: **Probably the shortest thing I have ever written. And fluffiest. I don't write fluffy on a normal basis. At all. I don't know. It came to me. Drabble. One-shot. Enjoy. Review. I. Like. One. Word. Sentences. I'm rambling, aren't I? Just read. Heh.

* * *

"Daddy?"

The dark figure sneered as he turned, staring down at the little girl in pink frills and cheery smiles. "I told you not to call me that, didn't I?"

The fragile child stared down at her feet suddenly, face falling. "I-I'm sorry, Lord NegaDuck."

He huffed and turned back, his cape making a snapping sound at the swiftness of the turn. The dark shadows cast over his chair as he sat at the dining room table. It was always dark here, the sky always black and the air always cold. And yet here she stood brightly, one of the few rays of the hidden sun in this negative world.

NegaDuck's shoulders hunched together in frustration as he continued to feel the presence of his adoptive daughter. "You're still here."

"I just wanted to sit on your lap for a little while... I promise I'll be good."

NegaDuck muttered under his breath for a few moments before he grumbled louder, "Will it make you go away, kid, if I do for a few minutes?"

The child nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes, my Lord! Yes, yes!"

"Fine!" the annoyed Duck reached down to pluck the little girl from the floor and place her on his lap for a few minutes in exchange for some promised peace.

NegaGosalyn stared up at him with wide eyes, grinning enthusiastically. "I haven't seen you in a while, Mr. Grumpypants. I missed you."

"I have better things to do than babysit you all the time, doll. Besides, you got the knob Launchpad to watch over you."

Gosalyn sighed. "He's mean..."

"So? Mean is good."

Gosalyn nodded slowly, reaching a hand down to somberly stroke a tighted knee.

NegaDuck's eyes narrowed. "Kid, what are you doing?"

The girl's eyes snapped back to her guardian, pulling her hand away from her leg. "Nothing! I'm sorry."

But dark Duck was unconvinced. "That so? Let me see your legs."

Gosalyn's eyes widened, reaching a hand to her tall socks and pulling them down, afraid to disobey. Dark bruises covered her tiny legs.

"Who did this to you?" NegaDuck grabbed the little waste and rested her on the desk, examining the marks.

"B-bullies..." Gosalyn kept her eyes averted.

NegaDuck glared. "You lyin' to me, kid?"

"I was being bad..." tears pricked the large eyes. "I deserved it."

"_Who_ did this to you?"

Gosalyn whimpered. "L-Launchpad."

"Oh, really?"

"Please, my Lord! Don't do anything nasty to him! He's nice sometimes!"

"No one messes with my kid, got that? I don't care what a pain in the neck you are, it's a matter of common pride!"

NegaGosalyn's tears burst, jumping into the stunned villains arms. "I don't mean to be bad like everyone else, Daddy! I don't mean to!"

NegaDuck fumed for a moment with the new anger flaring through him at the sting of betrayal and now the unwanted touch. However, the anger faded a bit as he felt the wet tears dampen his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

NegaDuck let out a sigh, pulling the small body to look at him. "Ain't no one touching my little girl, got that?"

NegaGosalyn trembled for a moment, but finally nodded in a strong, determined air. "I'll be strong for you, Daddy. I promise."

The dark Duck smiled wryly and pulled the girl into a hug. "That's my girl," he muttered softly.

The kid was a pain. Sometimes he thought of tearing off that innocent looking face and mounting it on the wall. Sometimes he thought of letting all of the villains he saw looking at her like hungry wolves just have their way with her. Sometimes he thought of beating her until she saw how _mean_ someone could be, and how she had to wise up to that fact if she wanted to survive.

But sometimes, and it was only the brief moment of "sometimes" he normally would grow to regret later, he found her kind of... cute.

Yeah, that's it, he decided as he held her. She could be just plain cute.


End file.
